Something to talk About
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU. A Kataang one-shot based on the song Something to talk About. KATAANG RAID! :D


**The inspiration for this one-shot came from the movie Step Brothers! XD I was watching it and Will Ferrell started singing the song Something To Talk About and I started thinking how perfect that song is for Kataang! So here it is!**

**Aang and Katara are both 16. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

They're whispering again. They think I don't know, but I do. They're whispering about us. They always are. They think they know us, but they don't. They think they know about us, but they don't. They think we're another statistic, but we're not. They think this couldn't be real, but it is.

We're always the center of their attention when it comes down to these type of events. Mostly because we always come together, but as just _friends_. They joke with us as if they really understand and as if they really know what's happening between us. Like they actually know how scared I am or how lost we both are. To them, we're just something to talk about.

He's sitting there, across the room pretending he doesn't hear it and maybe he doesn't. Maybe he chooses not to hear what these people have to say and why should I. I know they don't understand. He knows they don't understand. This is about me and him, right? Not the people around us who we'll probably never see again after we get out of this hell hole.

Once I finally manage to escape the crowd of piranhas at the food table, I walk towards him. He smiles and all previous thoughts are erased from my mind. All my insecurities seem to sweep away from me. I smile when I reach him, set my food down and extend my hand. He takes it and smiles even wider as I pull him across the dance floor.

A slow song begins to play and I don't even hesitate as I wrap my arms around his neck. His cheeks are red, but his hands fall to my hips. My eyes stay on his as we sway side to side. Neither of us notice the prying eyes around us or the knowing smiles. We just see each other and that's how is should be.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispers.

"Thanks," I blush, but never once look away. "You look very handsome tonight."

He blushes even more and pulls me closer. My head rests on his shoulder and I bury my face into his chest. He's warm and smells just as he should if not better. The whispering that I have come to ignore is now louder and closer.

"How can you not hear them?" I say a little louder than I intended.

He pulls back a little so he can see my face. He looks confused. "Who?"

I stare in awe at this boy in front of me. "Everyone. They're all talking about us just like they always do."

"Oh," he says. "I stopped hearing them a long time ago."

My face must show my confusion because he continues.

"I stopped listening because I know what they don't," he says. "_We_ know what they don't"

"And what would that be?" I whisper.

We've stopped swaying and he's looking directly into my eyes. "That even though they don't understand, they're still right about a few things."

"What?" I ask.

He blushes, but doesn't break eye contact. "That you're my best friend and that we do stand a little too close and laugh a little too loud, stare a little too long. That I'm completely mesmerized by you and completely in love with you."

Everyone around us gasps and the whispering starts up again. Tears of happiness, fear, and love well up in my eyes and I look up at his blushing face and sheepish grin.

"You know what else they're right about?" I ask.

"What?" He replies and I'm pretty sure he already knows what I'm going to say next.

Now I'm blushing. "That I'm in love with you too."

He smiles even wider and I can't hold it back any longer. Cupping his face in my hands and standing on my tip toes, I pull his lips to mine. I hear no whispering as my lips move against his. It's just the two of us in that moment on the dance floor. His vanilla flavored lips, his wonderful warmth as his arms pull me close, my hands as I weave them through his soft hair, our noses as they brush lightly against each other. I pull back for air and place a few chaste kisses to his lips before pulling back completely.

He's smiling. "Let's get out of here.

I smile back and take his hand as he pulls me out of the cafeteria. We hop in his yellow mustang and leave the way we came. He holds my hand as we move down the road and I can't help but grin. He takes me to my favorite place to eat and we are the only ones there. It's all perfect and I don't want it to end, but it does. Now as we hold each other on my door step, Aang brings up a valid point.

"You do realize that the whole school saw us kissing on the dance floor right?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Eh, it'll give them something to talk about," I say with a smile.

He laughs, leans down and presses his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss and pull my self closer.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O **

**Wow, that turned out to be a lot more emotional than I planned. It was supposed to be kind of funny and sweet, but oh well. I hope you guys like it! :D Review please! **


End file.
